Aratus Vyvane
Aratus Vyvane, also known by his handle sanguineIncision, is one of the most talented doctors in Alternis, having been sent there to impede the increasing injuries in the area. He also works as the Spymaster of the Alternian Restoration League , and acts as the brains to Genkos Bidsek's brawn, being the sole person in charge of the bioweapon project, as well as handling more tactical and stealth-related affairs. Biography Aratus began his life similarly to how most any tealblood would. Through the caverns, through the trials, building hive, yadda yadda. However, at a young age, Aratus had a fascination with...corpses. Not particularly creating corpses. Just taking them and examining them. He found the troll body fascinating, with its wide diversity of living mechanisms. So, he quickly buried himself in knowledge about anatomical structures, and as the solar sweeps passed, he amassed an incredible amount of knowledge. His friends began turning to him whenever they got harmed in battle, and so, Aratus's position as a doctor began. However, the Aratus back then was a much more deranged person than he is today: Constantly putting random people under the knife for "purely scientific purposes", making absolutely no attempt at socialization whatsoever, and overall doing his experiments regardless of the consequences. Fast-forward a few solar sweeps, and Aratus receives an official message from one of the Condesce's officers: He was to be sent to the newly established planet known as Earth in order to assist with the ever-growing number of injured citizens, particularly humans. Excited beyond measure at the idea of being able to examine a brand new species, he eagerly accepted and was sent to Earth. Shortly after arriving there, Aratus received yet another message, this one coming from Genkos Bisdek himself. It was a request to meet him for a very urgent matter. It was then that Aratus learned of the Alternian Restoration League's plans to exterminate the human race. Aratus, due to poor judgment, a slight lack of information, a crippling lack of foresight, and questionable morals, made a decision he would later regret: He said yes. Somewhere in the twelve sweeps of service to the ARL, however, Aratus reached an epiphany concerning his work. He began to resent every time someone was ordered to die, and Genkos's plans of genocide became more and more unsettling the more he learned about them. Eventually, he swore himself to pacifism and has furthered his dedication to his doctor work in an attempt to atone for all of the people he's killed...in addition to formulating a plan to stop Genkos's goal of eradicating two entire species. Personality If you asked almost anyone else, they'd probably tell you that Aratus is a complete lunatic that spends way too much time inspecting dead bodies. While the latter part of that statement is completely and utterly true, the good doctor really isn't as crazy as one might expect, aside from a fairly obvious fascination with examining bodies. Aratus takes pride on being a fairly cordial fellow, though he's just a bit of a shut-in, and is as a result not the most socially adept troll on Alternis. Also of note is that Aratus swears himself against killing and violence of any sort in general. People too often say that he has a fascination with death...but, on the contrary, he hates death, especially when it happens right in front of him. The instant that someone is put under his care, Aratus will try everything to keep that person alive. In the event that he fails and the patient dies...or, even worse, a tragic accident makes the doctor himself responsible for someone's death, it always manages to haunt him to no end. This extends beyond the hospital, as well; Aratus shows extreme disturbance towards Genkos's plans of genocide, always uses non-lethal procedures to deal with trouble, and will ALWAYS go with a plan that involves as little violence as possible. However, while absolute pacifism is his goal, he has not yet managed to completely curtail his temper, and can start attacking someone if they manage to provoke him thoroughly enough. Another noticeable noticeable part of his personality is that he seems to be downright allergic to routine. He switches up his surgery methods, uses more alternate identities than is remotely necessary, and makes incredibly convoluted, yet still generally effective, plans for no real reason other than because he feels like it. Relationships Vexzin Quoura Aratus is noticeably quite protective of Vexzin, and makes sure that nothing potentially alarming or frightening occurs in her presence. He tries his best to act as a guide and guardian for her, but Vex's emotional instability and childlike mannerisms confuse him to no end. He's a doctor, not a counseling psychologist. Genkos Bisdek While Genkos commands a portion of respect from Aratus due to being a pretty nice guy for the most part...genocide is a big no-no for the doctor, and the Viceroy's nigh-obsession with killing all humans and carapacians have made Aratus begin to resent him. The Patron Aratus's relationship with the enigmatic Patron is an interesting one. They get along with each other quite well, but always end up having a sort of contest to see who can fluster the other one more every time they're in a public locale, particularly when at The Silver Leaf. After a heart-to-heart conversation with her in light of troubling events, in which she revealed a close secret to him, Aratus began developing an attraction to her...but expect him to deny it through death's door and back if you ask. Lynn Fey Due to her work involving murder cases and Aratus being really good at giving autopsies, the two have worked together multiple times in the past, and have grown more friendly towards each other as a result. However, due to Aratus actually working for the ARL, he's fully aware that, if his identity was revealed to her, the reaction wouldn't be pretty. Trivia *Aratus's first name comes from the son of Asclepius, the Greek god of medicine. His second name is a shortened form of Vyvanse, a medicine used to treat ADHD. *Aratus was originally planned to be a bartender, similar to Juhnii Maulta, but that concept was later scrapped in favor of the role as a doctor. *Aratus is said to have a French accent. *Aratus's horns are similar in appearance to a stethoscope. *The "sanguine" portion of Aratus's trolltag symbolizes both the fact that his job as doctor is a very bloody one, and his cheery, jovial personality. *This is a sample of what his voice roughly sounds like. Category:ARL Category:Characters